One More!
by julesver
Summary: When you're with Shouyu Hinata, you can always expect hearing those two words from the chipper little bugger. It doesnt matter if you're practicing, eating lunch, or kissing, he'll always ask for more. Hinata/Kageyama


Haikyuu! Fic

Hinata/Kageyama

"One More!"

Mo ippon!

When you're with Shouyu Hinata, you can always expect hearing those two words from the chipper little bugger.

"One more!"

Even when I'm not with him he manages to wiggle his way in front of me. Just the other day, I was practicing my serves, trying to emulate Oikawa's serves that decimated our teams in one of the practice matches. No matter how hard I tried, The ball wouldn't get past the net. After a while, it got so annoying that even the water bottle I put as a target looks like it's mocking me.

After what it seems like my hundredth serve, the ball barely grazes the net, curving down sharply, almost hitting the water bottles that I'm aiming for. Just inches from the ground, a flurry of orange hair jumps into the picture and skillfully receives it, bouncing the ball away from the targets. Then to add insult to injury, the little twerp jumped around in celebration, knocking my perfectly arranged water bottles and then shouted, "One more! Give me one more of your killer serves Kageyama!"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO COUNTERED MY SERVES YOU LITTLE SHORT STA-"

Daichi senpai dragged me away from the court, carrying me outside and began chastising me.

"Oi, Kageyama, stop picking up fights with Hinata. You're supposed to be a duo."

"I AM NOT A DUO WITH THAT MONKEY KID." Daichi senpai sighed and shut the club door on me, telling me to cool off before going back to practice. Just when I thought I was alone, a mischievous looking Hinata appeared with a volleyball in his hand.

"Sorry I got you into trouble Kageyama. Here! I sneaked a volleyball out so you can practice passing to me."

"No." I growled, looking away from his overwhelmingly cute face. "I'm still mad at you."

"Aww please! Just one and I'll stop bugging you for the rest of the day." He whined, putting his best puppy dog eyes for me.

Goddamit. The bastard knew my weakness. "…Fine." I agreed begrudgingly, giving him a perfect pass do he could jump high and spike it down like a meteor.

"Fuaaaa! That felt GREAT! Did you see how it went 'zooom!'? Hey, hey, Kageyama, give me one more pass!"

"Ugh, I knew you're gonna say that."

"One more! Pleaseee! Just one more!

He'll even say them outside of practice, at lunch more specifically. Everyday at 12pm sharp, he'll bulldozes his way into my classroom and sit himself down in front of me, unwrapping his bento and then bugging me to open mine. The moment I lift the lid of my lunch box, he'll use his lightning quick reflexes to snatch a side dish and munched it down happily. Then, with a mouthful of food he'll say "Whaaa Kageyama! Your cooking is delicious! Give me one more!"

Those words again.

It gets worse when he says it during matches.

I would give him an impossible pass and he'll jump as high as he could to to accommodate it. Sometimes, he'll jump high enough that his shadow eclipses the bright lights of the gymnasium. After landing those miracle spikes that only we could do together, he'll turn to me and say, "One more! Give me the ball one more time and I'll land it again!"

Greedy little bastard. Always looking at me with those eyes, trusting me one hundred percent that I'll give him the ball.

Now, things are different. Now he's no longer rampaging round as he pleases, demanding for me to do whatever the hell he wanted. Now he's pinned down on my bed, his small body wriggling helplessly under mine. His usually confident expression melted away, his face turning redder by the minute as I confessed the pent up feelings that I had for him since the beginning of last year.

For once he's quiet.

In that painfully silent moment, I trusted my instinct and closed me eyes, leaning down and gently tilting his face so our lips would meet. Mustering whatever courage I had left, I brush my lips against his and pulled away, expecting him to lash out and punch me in anger.

He didn't. Instead of pulling away, he reached up with his short arms to pull me down. His usually sharp eyes now half lidded and hazed with desire. I stifled a gasp as those eyes made me heart pumped faster. Damn, he looks so sexy like that. Shouyu Hinata is showing me an expression that he never showed me before, and I like it.

"One more Kageyama… give me one more kiss."

I couldn't help but chuckle. When we practice, when we eat, when we fight, when we kiss… those words always come up. Makes me wonder if his vocabulary is limited to only those two annoying words. Despite my annoyance I complied, answering his shy pleas with tiny pecks on his lips. I tried to keep it as innocent as I could, but like the greedy little bastard that he is, Shouyu leaned deeper into my kisses, moving his lips in such a way that made groin stir.

"If I knew you would reacted this way I would've confessed sooner." I chuckled as pulled away. Wiping the remnants of the passionate kiss with the back of my hand. Hinata blushed turned even redder, sitting up on the bed and caressed my hand shyly.

"One more." He whispered, taking off his jacket and leaning closer to me. Shouyu Hinata is on my bed, looks as if he's ready to take more clothes off than just his jacket. As much as I wanted to comply to his requests, I knew that if I kissed him again I wouldn't be able to stop. So instead, I leaned away to dim the lights and laid back on my bed.

"Enough." I growled, tapping his annoyingly orange head to snap him out of his lusty haze. I caught a glimpse of his disappointed eyes in the dark and couldn't help but sighed. He looks to cute moping like that. I tugged him down until he had his head resting on my chest.

"Awhhh but, but, but, it felt so nice! My heart went like 'THUMP' when you kissed me, more than it went 'THUMP' during matches! So, so, so I want to kiss you again and cuddle you and-" He rambled, and burying himself deeper into the folds of my clothes.

"Idiot." I stroke his hair, smiling at this little goofball who couldn't keep his mouth shut. On a whim, I leaned down and gave him another kiss on top of his head, murmuring a quiet 'Good night' into his shampoo scented hair. Instantly, the little twerp look up at me and gave me a look. I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Let me guess, one more?"

He gave me a vigorous nod, closing his eyes tight in anticipation of the kiss.

"You're hopeless." I whispered in the dark, giving him one last kiss and turning away from him and close my eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…hey."

"…"

"Kageyama?"

"…"

"One more-"

"Tomorrow. I'll give you more kisses tomorrow." I snapped, glad that the room is dark enough to hide my red face. For once, the greedy little bastard laughed and settled himself next to me.

"Okay."


End file.
